


Toko Fukawa's Diapered Discovery

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Embarrassment, Fetish, Gen, Gross, Humiliation, Infantilism, Masturbation, Scat, Shit, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toko gets commissioned to write some diaper porn, and decided to wear some as 'research'.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Toko Fukawa's Diapered Discovery

Toko Fukawa had written a lot of things in her life; she was the Ultimate Writer after all! She'd written sad stories, scary stories, strange stories, you name it. However, Toko thinks she might just be about to write her strangest story yet.

* * *

"Th-they want me to write _**WHAT?**_ " Toko exclaimed, reading and re-reading the request she was sent. She couldn't believe it. **The** Toko Fukawa was being asked to write _diaper porn!_ She had written all sorts of porn before, vanilla, feet, BDSM (her personal favorite), but diapers? It just seemed... bizarre. However, writing _was_ her job, and she always did her job to the best of her abilities.

But she just couldn't wrap her head around it. "Diapers!", She thought, "what a strange thing to get turned on by..." Nevertheless, Toko went to do research, hoping to get a better understanding of the subject.

* * *

"I just don't get it!" The frustrated girl exclaimed, slamming her fists on the keyboard. After countless websites and hours worth of researching, Toko was just at a loss. Ever a perfectionist with her writings, she decided she had to have some firsthand experience, maybe then she would get a better understanding of what she had to write about.

* * *

After a week of waiting, her package had finally came. Toko ordered a pack of adult diapers off the internet. Toko got to undressing until she was left only in her black satin bra. Upon opening the package, she was shocked to see just how thick the diapers were. 

She took gulped and took a deep breath. Was she really going to do this?

After giving it some thought, Toko unfolded the diaper and lifted it between her pale legs and fastened the tapes. She closed her eyes and shuddered. She couldn't believe she was actually wearing a diaper as an adult. The padding rubbed against her, reminding her of a humiliatingly infantile state. She pressed a hand on her butt, getting a feel for her new garment, and let a out a soft moan. She put a hand to her mouth in disbelief. Did she really get turned on by a _diaper?_ Slowly, she tried again, loving the feeling. It was slightly embarrassing, wearing a diaper at her age, but it felt soft and strangely comforting.

Having finally felt she was starting to understand the fetish, she got to work on her writing commission.

* * *

Some time later, Toko felt a rumbling in her stomach and a pressure in her gut. She had to poop, badly. Toko got up and rushed to the bathroom before stopping in her tracks. Couldn't she just use her diaper? After all, that's what they're for. She was a little nervous, it was just such a strange situation for her. But she didn't have much time to be nervous, she had to go **now**. Toko wasn't the most cleanly woman, often forgoing showers, so it's not like pooping in a diaper was above her or anything. 

She got down on the floor, on her hands and knees, and began to push. So much poop was being unloaded into Toko's now bulging diaper! She was in disbelief, did she really just poop herself? She couldn't believe it. But that disbelief soon turned to fascination. She lightly placed a hand on her padded butt to feel the damage she had done to her diaper. It felt warm. It was such a strange feeling, and Toko couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, but she admittedly liked it. She placed a hand on her crotch. She was shaking. She started masturbating, slowly at first, but soon she went a little faster. It felt so good. She was starting to love this feeling. She began masturbating faster.

Toko was in pure ecstasy! Her senses were being overloaded with girlish moans, muffled farts, and an arousingly _disgusting_ smell. Toko wasn't sure if she had ever been this turned on in her life, the feeling of her warm poop and her soft diaper pressing up against her butt was too much for her to handle. She sat down, smushing her mound of poop against her ass and started masturbating. Her mind was overwhelmed with arousal. She couldn't believe how much she loved diapers, how much she loved playing with her own shit. Just the smell alone was enough to make her cum.

Toko rubbed faster and faster, she was on the verge of climaxing. All her emotions were welling up inside her. She felt a sudden, uncontrollable burst of arousal. She was cumming. And it felt so good!

Sitting there, in her shit filled, cum soaked diaper Toko felt satisfied with her research. She sat back at her desk, with an audible squish from her soiled diaper, and began typing away at her story.


End file.
